Korrasami Week Anthology
by Ange Sinistre
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Includes: Asami doing a body shot off Korra's abs, and a modern-day AU 'first kiss' story. Among other adventures.
1. Prompt 1 - Drunk

_These were drabbles from an old Korrasami week event hosted on tumblr._

* * *

**Prompt 1: Drunk**

"Have you ever done a body shot?"

A simple question, but it was one that pushed Korra's inebriated imagination into overdrive. As a Water Tribe girl, she was no stranger to drinking, but she'd never heard of that term before. Body shot? Was that… exactly what it sounded like? No, it couldn't have been. What was she supposed to say? Would she be made fun of if she admitted her ignorance?

"No," Korra said. "Can't say that I have."

Asami, a few drinks ahead of her, leaned in and rested her forehead against Korra's shoulder. She had a devious smile on her face. "You want to?"

She was never one to back down from a challenge, especially while intoxicated. "Sure!"

Asami slammed her hand down onto the counter in order to get the bartender's attention. "We want to do a body shot!"

A chorus of cheers erupted from all corners of the bar, especially from the groups of single men. As a professional, the bartender wasn't phased. He probably saw this sort of thing every night. He looked between the two girls, sizing them up.

"Which one of you is taking it?"

Asami raised her hand. "Me!"

He looked at Korra. "Up on the bar, Miss."

Despite not knowing what was about to happen, Korra hopped up on the bar, and blushed when the bartender effectively laid her down on her back. A crowd formed. People cheered them on. Asami climbed up and slowly – with her moves deliberately seductive - straddled her, resting on Korra's hips. She stared down at Korra with wild, excited eyes.

Korra repressed a primal urge to throw punches when the bartender lifted up her tank top until the hem was pressed up against her bra, exposing her toned stomach. Asami tugged her pants down an inch or so until her hipbone was free. Any further and the bar patrons would be seeing a little too much.

The bartender pressed a cut lemon against the bottom of her navel and slid it all the way up her stomach. He then rubbed it between her breasts. He sprinkled salt on top of the juice that had been left behind on her skin. Her poured a shot of tequila and sat it next to her head, then placed the cut lemon in Korra's mouth.

What the hell had she signed up for?

"Go for it!"

Asami eagerly bent down and, without warning, placed her tongue where the trail of salt and lemon juice started. Korra couldn't help but gasp at the sensation. _Holy shit._ Her friend was one step away from practically eating her out on top of the bar with everyone watching! Fortunately, Asami trailed _up_, along her muscled stomach. Her tongue was hot and wet and Korra felt her blood boiling in excitement. She felt heat building between her legs, and her hips bucked against her will. Mother of mercy!

After a brief retreat, Asami's mouth found its way back down to Korra's skin, tongue slipping between cleavage until all of the salt had been consumed. Asami leaned back up, smiling in satisfaction, and downed the shot of tequila that had been left next to Korra's head. People began to hoot and shout. What about…?

Asami crawled back on top of her and, lips brushing against Korra's, retrieved the lemon slice from Korra's mouth using her teeth. Sitting up, she sucked on it a bit to squeeze out some flavor, then tossed it back to the bartender. She looked wild — nothing at all like some prissy daughter of an industrial icon. Alcohol was a powerful thing.

Korra was left stunned and panting. What had just happened? Had Asami just…? Holy shit. Korra's lips twitched into a smile. But, oh, it'd been fun. It felt good; hell, it felt great. Korra had a feeling that they wouldn't be going back to their own places tonight. Not with Korra's willingness and the look in Asami's eyes. Better have some extra liquid courage for that, though. The thought was overwhelming.

She gave the bartender a fierce look. "It's her turn."

_"Round two!"_


	2. Prompt 2 - Sparring

_This was a prompt requested by a fan: "An AU where Chief Beifong forces Korra to study non-bending martial arts from Asami Sato, a young master."_

* * *

**Prompt 2: Sparring / Work-Out**

This was stupid. Lin was just doing this to be obnoxious — Korra didn't need any additional hand-to-hand training. Every bending form was more than sufficient for standard fighting. Learning how to fight like a nonbender was a waste of time. She'd never hear the end of it, though. Best to get it over with as soon as possible.

Korra marched up the steps to the dojo and all but kicked the door in, sulking as she entered the main lobby. It was a small place, but nicely decorated. The wooden floors were polished to smooth perfection. A woman wearing loose red trousers and a tight black shirt watched Korra as she approached. She was a pretty thing with long black hair — tied back for the moment — and green eyes. But Korra wasn't here for that.

The Avatar tossed her jacket up on a coat rack. "Where's your master, lady? I'm here for lessons."

"I am the master of this school."

"You're funny."

The other woman narrowed her eyes. "My name is Asami Sato. I am the owner and head instructor of the Sato Nonbending Arts Academy. I'm going to assume you're the difficult pupil that Chief Beifong arranged for me to meet."

Whoops. Korra felt a bit guilty for her attitude, but it didn't override her desire to leave. She didn't show it. Better to look defiant. This was still a waste.

"Sorry."

"I somehow doubt that," Asami said.

Korra began to stretch. "I don't want to be here, and you don't want to put up with my foul mood, so let's just get this over so Lin can stop hassling us."

"As you wish." Asami walked to the center of the floor. "I understand that you've master all of the bending forms, but—"

"If I can beat you in a fight, am I free to leave?"

Asami blinked. "Excuse me?"

"The whole point of this is to make sure I can beat Amon's chiblockers in close combat. If I can defeat you, will that mean I'm qualified to walk out? Save us both some time?"

"Your impatience is a liability in a fight," Asami said.

"You didn't answer my question."

Asami looked her up and down. "Fine. I'd like to see you try."

Challenge accepted. Korra stepped forward and sent a punch at Asami's chest, mimicking a traditional firebender strike, and frowned when the young master weaved out of the way. Asami made no effort to counter her. Korra spun around and tried to backhand her — another evasion. Korra bent her hips and performed a fast side kick. Wha? Asami's hands wrapped around Korra's calf. What was she…?

With a strong pull, Asami pulled Korra's leg forward until the Avatar lost her balance and landed roughly on her backside. Korra's eyes lit up with fury and confusion. Asami allowed her to get back up, then waved at Korra to come at her again.

This time, Asami deflected an attack by redirecting the energy of Korra's punch away from her. Asami spun in, and, before Korra knew what was happening, elbowed her sharply in the ribs. Korra felt Asami's foot land behind her own. That was the end of it. In a series of rapid moves, Korra's body was twisted down and placed in a terrible lock. Asami's hands were like talons on the back of her neck, forcing her to look at the floor in shame. Korra's breathing intensified.

Asami released her. "Are you finished?"

Korra stood back up and stared her down. She let her breathing settle. Maybe there was more to this girl than met the eye. Good moves. Strength and grace. This was acceptable.

"I apologize."

"Accepted."

* * *

Their subsequent lessons went smoother. Korra's ego had simmered down until both girls were able to respect each other — Korra admiring Asami's talent, and Asami admiring Korra's passion. They were teaching each other, in a way. Still a long way off from mastering the nonbending forms of combat, though.

"You're too aggressive," Asami warned.

Korra sent a jab her way. "It helps to be aggressive in a fight. We're not playing Pai Sho."

"No, but you're looking at martial arts as a tool of destruction."

"Yeah, yeah, grace and beauty. They're really about that. I know."

"Not exactly."

"Then?"

Asami smiled. "It's an expression of energy and momentum. Everything in life is ruled by energy — every form of elemental mastery came from energybending, for example."

"So?"

Asami disengaged from their sparring. She moved behind Korra, no more than an inch away, and placed her arms up against the Avatar's — like they were melded together into a shared body. Asami began to go through a slow, graceful kata. Korra was forced to move with her. There was an electricity there that shouldn't have been. Korra felt it running down her spine.

"A duel in martial arts is the meeting of two types of energy. It's not about beating your opponent to a bloody pulp. There's a certain majesty to it. It's two people sharing the same energy and deciding who gets to control it." Asami moved her hips, and Korra felt them brush against her own. "It isn't limited to just fighting. When I'm out on the racetrack, the energy between two cars as they struggle for position is exhilarating. A dance is similar. Two people share the same flow of energy and weave around it." Asami slid closer, her lips not far from Korra's ears. "Do you know how to dance, Korra?"

Korra's breath caught. "No, never have."

"Sex is a better example, I suppose."

She felt her cheeks flush. "Uh, I…"

"There are few better examples of sharing energy — knowing instinctively when to advance and retreat based on the movements of your partner. You become aware of the body's every weakness and strength. You learn how to manipulate both the flesh and the spirit controlling it. And, if you like, you can dominate."

Without warning, Asami threw Korra over her hip, causing the Avatar to land on the floor. Asami smiled down at her, smug and arrogant. It was nice to see the gruff Avatar blushing like a giddy schoolgirl. Might as well keep teasing her. It was fun.

"Tell me, Korra. Do you enjoy having sex?"

Asami watched as Korra's skin flushed even darker. Her chest shuddered as breathing became difficult. Shy girl — poor thing. Asami's mischievous smirk became all the more sinister.

"Perhaps, as another disgruntled student of mine once suggested, I can give you some private lessons."

Well, that was it. It was official. Korra now had a crush on her martial arts instructor. She'd have to remind herself to send Beifong a thank-you note.


	3. Prompt 3 - Modern Day

**Prompt 3: Modern Day AU**

They had been friends for some time, both involved with other people when they initially met, and romance hadn't been on their minds. Well, maybe a little. A nagging, yearning voice in the back of Korra's head always whispered when Asami was in her presence. She'd just learned to repress and ignore it for the sake of their other relationships. And, maybe, because she was afraid of admitting that to herself. It was difficult. What if Asami was offended? Better not to say anything. Asami didn't feel the same way, and Korra didn't want to hear confirmation of that.

Tonight's adventure had simply been a friendly outing. Asami's university had invited all the honor students to a banquet celebrating their scholastic achievements, and she'd taken Korra along to keep her company. It'd been a nice evening, though a little more formal than Korra was used to.

She wrapped her hands tighter around Asami's waist as they rode home, fingers closing around the warm leather of her riding jacket. The motor of Asami's Triumph motorcycle hummed beneath them. The cool night air whipped at Korra's skin and made Asami's perfume all too difficult to ignore.

* * *

Asami pulled up in front of Korra's apartment, killed the engine, and walked her to the door. Like she always did.

"I'm glad you were there to liven things up," Asami said. "It was nice, but they take it all a bit too seriously."

"A little inappropriate humor never fails to lighten the mood."

"One of my favorite things about you."

"I try," Korra said with a smirk. There was a moment of silence. "I don't know if you father will actually say anything, so I'll say it. I hope you're proud of all you've accomplished at that school. You're pretty impressive."

Asami gave her a heartfelt smile. "Keep going. I'm fond of flattery."

"Don't want you to get an ego or anything."

"I guess there's only enough room for yours."

"Not my fault I'm gorgeous."

"Blessed with good genes," Asami said with a laugh. Her eyes were bright as she stared at Korra. Her voice softened. "Thanks for being my 'date' tonight."

Korra winked. "Any time."

"Goodnight."

There was a sudden awkwardness between them. They continued to stare at each other, happy in spite of the nervous energy. This would have been where Asami skipped away, got back on her bike, and took off like a bat out of hell. She lingered this time, unwilling to walk away. Korra had seen that look before - on herself, on Asami, and on others. It was blissful anxiety. A sweet form of torture.

Asami's hands, both covered in leather riding gloves, took hold of Korra's face. It happened before Korra realized the severity of the situation. Asami's lips were on hers, and her heart started fluttering like a hummingbird on speed. Korra slid her arms up Asami's back, holding her tight, proving to her that she wasn't afraid or upset.

Korra felt her back press against the door, and Asami's tongue brushed against her lower lip. There was a moment where it was going to become too much, too fast. Asami caught herself and pulled back. Korra felt her cheeks burning. Her heart did loops in her chest.

One of Asami's thumbs brushed over her lips. She stared at Korra in a mixture of bliss and wonder, with just the slightest hint of youthful fear.

"It was a nice date."

Korra nodded, holding onto Asami's wrists. "Yes."

"Let me take you out again. Properly."

"I'd like that."

Asami let her go. "Goodnight, Korra."

"Goodnight."

Korra ducked inside and shut the door, a huge blush on her face. Asami placed both her hands on the door after it closed, in the place where Korra had been, and looked down at the ground. Holy shit. She'd done it. She was officially in over her head this time.

A wide grin spread over Asami's face, and she resisted the urge to laugh. Well, she thought, sometimes you just had to take a risk.


	4. Prompt 4 - Nightmares

**Prompt 4: Nightmares**

Oh, Amon's revolution had been terrifying — a total jolt to her otherwise inexperienced system. In a way, though, Korra felt a certain rush of excitement while lost in the clamor of battle. She craved adrenaline as much as she detested injustice. Korra was, after all, the most combat-oriented Avatar since the days of the almighty Kyoshi. She was fearful of defeat, but there was something majestic in pitting herself against impossible odds.

But that was combat. This? This was not okay. This was something that had been spit up from the darkest, most twisted parts of the spirit world.

"I don't see why I have to doll myself up like some prissy debutante and prance around a ballroom. I'm the Avatar. They should do what I want, not the other way around. Why isn't the Avatar allowed to smite uppity nobles? Smiting infidels should definitely be a part of my contract."

Asami fussed with Korra's hair. "That's not what the Avatar is about and you—"

"Kyoshi got to do it!"

"That's not the point. I know this is all a bit too stuffy for you, but these things are important to the nobles of Ba Sing Se. This isn't the Fire Nation. You can't impress people with your martial prowess. And it's not a Water Tribe, so you can't hunt or drink your way to glory."

"I know the Avatar can't play favorites, but, off the record, the Water Tribes have the best priorities," Korra said.

"But in the Earth Kingdom, tradition and etiquette are very important to the upper classes. A woman is supposed to have a certain grace and humility to her."

Korra took a deep breath and let out a sharp belch. "Yeah, well, we're gonna have a problem with that."

Asami made a face. "Friendly advice — that's not going to impress the Earth Queen. Now, try to be graceful. We're here."

They parked the Sato roadster in a lot next to the palace, and two well-dressed gentlemen rushed over to open the doors for them. Asami, raised as a young Republican socialite, effortlessly took the hand of her attendant and rose gracefully from the driver's seat. In an effort to hoist herself up, Korra nearly yanked her valet over with a quick tug of his arm.

They proceed up the stairs to the palace and gave the welcoming officials a brief curtsey, Korra watching Asami's movement and replicating them as best she could. As they entered the lavish interior, Korra put her mouth close to Asami's ear and whispered.

"How did you put up with all this shit when you were growing up?"

"Patience and drag racing." Asami smiled. "And a lady mustn't swear, Avatar Korra."

"You swear like a disgruntled sailor when we're at home," Korra hissed back.

"Spent a lot of time around pit crews and mechanics. Can't help it."

A scrawny man practically ran up to them, and Korra recognized him as one of the nobles she'd met at an earlier function. Great. Here we go — she had to be formal now. Any public misstep would threaten the respect she'd get from the Earth Kingdom elite, and their cooperation was essential in solving the world's problems. It took Aang years to rebuild good standing with the Earth Kingdom nobles after ruffling so many prissy feathers in his youth, even if he'd saved them all from devastation. With no war to boost her reputation, Korra couldn't afford to piss anyone off.

In accordance with custom, she gave a curtsey until the man finished bowing, at which point she was free to stand back up. Asami flipped open her crimson red fan and covered her face with it, flapping it back and forth to blow cool air at herself. Something about preventing sweat in a warm room — it'd ruin their precious makeup. Ridiculous. Korra imitated her, though, flipping open her own blue fan.

"Avatar Korra! It's wonderful to see you. I hope you're having a pleasant evening," the man said.

"Of course, sir. Are you well?"

"Yes, thank you. Would you mind addressing the court? We've been anxiously awaiting your arrival."

She flicked her eyes over to Asami, who gave her a nod of encouragement. Korra took a deep breath. "I would love to. Just give me a few moments."

"As you wish."

He bowed and took off. Korra shuffled closer to Asami, practically whimpering. "I can't do this. I hate public speaking, and there are so many rules here, and I feel the urge to firebend and burn everything down, what do I do?"

Asami placed a delicate hand on her shoulder. "Please don't light anything on fire. You'll traumatize the old war vets."

"But it makes me feel better."

"Korra, you'll be fine. Just keep calm, flatter them, and thank them for inviting us. As payment for all your efforts, I may reward you later tonight." Asami looked Korra over with a playful expression. "Because your legs look really good in that dress."

And that was the only way Korra could endure these nightmares.


End file.
